The present invention relates to a disposable toothbrush including a dental floss holder, and more particularly, to a combination disposable toothbrush and dental floss holder which includes a supply of dental floss therein.
Disposable toothbrushes are well known in the art for use by consumers during travel or other events. Such toothbrushes are provided in many different designs and sizes for convenience.
In recent years, the benefits of using dental floss have been widely recognized and it is therefore desirable when traveling to use dental floss in addition to a toothbrush; however, it is cumbersome and inconvenient to pack both a toothbrush and a separate supply of dental floss.
Toothbrushes have been developed which include a dental floss holder within the body of the toothbrush. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,429 teaches a toothbrush comprising a detachable toothbrush and including a supply of dental floss disposed within the interior cavity of the toothbrush handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,621 teaches a combination toothbrush and dental floss holder where the toothbrush includes a hollow handle including a cavity for storing a spool of dental floss.
However, there is still a need in the art for an improved combination toothbrush and dental floss holder which is easy to make and use and which is disposable for travel use.